This invention relates to a system and method for providing information to one or more users, and more particularly to an interactive system where information is provided to one or more users on selected ones of a plurality of channels, preferably based on the demographics of the user.
A major problem in gyms, stock brokerage houses, factories, and other places where many people gather is to allow each individual person to listen to or view, a unique audio and/or video program without interference with other people in close proximity. Advertisers are often unable to get an attentive audience, especially if the product or service does not appeal to the particular individual. Moreover, individuals receive generic information that is not geared towards their individual lifestyles and/or personal preference. Therefore, in such facilities, there is a need to provide information on an individual basis to the users.
The problem discussed above exists in applications other than traditional radio or television. For example, many portable processors store information in a memory and need to communicate that information to a fixed unit, or to a plurality of fixed units, each possibly operating on different bands, or on different channels, within the same band.
One specific example of such a problem is in a gym environment where there are multiple work stations and many users. Presently, it is common practice to place a video display, such as a television, in a location having common visibility from a number of work stations. This situation does not allow a user to receive targeted data, such as video or audio, communicated only to that user. Consequently, information providers are unable to target their audience based on the needs of the particular individual. Moreover, since the users are not receiving information suitable for their particular purpose, users change the channels, switch off the device or simply ignore the device.
One existing system which attempts to keep the user interested allows the user to interact with the system by using different tools. By using a set-top box connected to the user""s television system, the user is able to communicate with the system. Such a system provides the user with an on-screen display on regular television programming, such as satellite TV or cable TV which allows the user to perform certain limited activities.
Moreover, existing systems for providing interactive information to the user are limited by the number of channels available to provide the information to the user. The number of channels is further limited by the fact that most existing systems do not allow the user to receive information in both digital and analog form at the same time. Furthermore, existing systems do not effectively manage the plurality of channels to provide demographically targeted information to a user.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method, that is multi-modal in nature, i.e., it can be used to receive information on several different channels in different formats, with the user being able to control the selection of at least one of the currently operating channels.
There is a further need in the art for a system and method for providing demographically targeted information to a user to facilitate providing demographically targeted information to the user.
There is a still further need in the art for a system and method for dynamically generating the demographic profile of a user.
These and other objects, features and technical advantages are achieved by a system and method which in the preferred embodiment generates and/or delivers information, such as audio, video and/or the like, to a user, such as a user of an exercise equipment in a gym or club environment, preferably based on the demographics of the user.
The information may be provided to the user using one or more of a plurality of channels. A selected plurality of these channels provides the information to the user in analog form and the remaining channels provide the information in digital form. The information generated and/or delivered to the user may include information such as, training videos, educational programs, movies, digital music, advertisements, information provided over cable TV, information provided over satellite TV and/or other like information.
The preferred embodiment method for presenting demographically targeted information to a user of an exercise equipment via a personal unit attached to the exercise equipment, wherein the personal unit is communicatively connected to a local server of a local network, comprises the steps of allowing the user to log on to the local server; generating content for delivery to the user based in part on the demographic profile of the user, if there is a channel available for delivery of the demographically targeted information, and switching the user to the channel for receiving the contents; arranging a plurality of continuously running channels based in part on the content of the channels to match the demographic profile of the user, if a channel is not available for delivery of the targeted information to the user; selecting a channel from the arranged plurality of channels for presentation to the user based in part on a synchronization delay; and switching the user to the selected channel.
The preferred embodiment method for automatic generation of a demographic profile of the user in order to provide information to the user based on the demographic profile of the user comprises the steps of receiving a user event; determining if the user event exists within a set of configuration data; determining the nature of the user event if the user event exists within the set of configuration data; applying linguistic analysis on the user event and converting the result of the linguistic analysis to a first type of information, if the user event does not have a first type of information associated with the user event; updating statistical data of the user based on the first type of information associated with the user event; and updating a demographic profile of the user based on the user statistical data.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims. The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages will be better understood from the following description when considered in connection with the accompanying figures. It is to be expressly understood, however, that each of the figures is provided for the purpose of illustration and description only and is not intended as a definition of the limits of the present invention.